Pieces
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Something has gone wrong in Fuuto while W assists OOO and Fourze with Foundation X. (Sorry the summary sucks. I'm awful at these things.)
1. An Inheritance and a Scarf

Title: Pieces

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Something goes wrong in Fuuto while W is assisting OOO and Fourze with Foundation X.

Category: Kamen Rider W/Kamen Rider OOO

Warnings: BL (that's about all I can think of off the top of my head)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W nor Kamen Rider OOO.

A/N: Sorry, I've always been shit at summaries, and I simply cannot thing of how to summarize what the hell I'm doing here. Anyway, W and OOO are my favorites (OOO beats W out by the tiniest little bit, and trust me, my Friends have made it clear how blasphemous they find this). I'm counting the movies as canon, and have kinda worked out in my mind how they fit timeline-wise. Also, there is a bit of head-canon referenced here, and I should probably just post it for people to read. Another also, I realize this first chapter could be a one-shot on its own (I am pretty proud of that), and I don't edit. Not fics, anyway.

* * *

-An Inheritance and a Scarf-

"You are Sonozaki Raito-sama, also known as "Philip", correct?" The man asked, looking impeccable in his black suit, a briefcase open on the visitor's coffee table in the Agency.

Shoutaro stiffened at the question, and saw Philip tense in the chair beside him. The soft creak of leather from behind them told Shoutaro that Terui was also on alert. Philip had only been back for a month; could the Foundation have found out so quickly?

Philip looked to Shoutaro, indecision and concern written on his face. At Shoutaro's slight shrug, and hopefully confident that Shoutaro would do whatever needed to protect him, he nodded.

The man nodded in return. "I see. Please allow me to first offer my condolences on your losses over the past two years. Now, I am here on behalf of Sonozaki Wakana-sama's estate. Were you aware that you were named the sole heir in her will?"

Philip brought his hand to his lips, a sign he was anxious. "Wakana-neesan..."

"We understand that you were estranged from the rest of the Sonozaki family, but Wakana-hime-excuse me, Wakana-sama-was named sole heir to the Sonozaki estate upon your father's accident. The suddeness of her own accident and a distinct difficulty in locating you kept us from fulfilling her wishes in a quick fashion. Please accept our deepest apologies." The man said, standing and bowing to Philip. Philip gave him a small nod, and the man resumed his seat.

"I've come here today to inform you of your inheritance, and brought the paperwork necessary to complete everything. Ah, I should inform you that over the past year, the land your family home stood upon has been cleared, and is ready to be built upon again." The man said, beginning to pull documents from his briefcase. He set them on the coffee table in front of Philip, apparently not seeing Philip's stricken expression.

Shoutaro saw it, though, and cleared his throat. "Is it necessary to rush through this now?"

"You would be Hidari Shoutaro-san?" The man asked, glancing up at him. At Shoutaro's nod, the man pulled a small package from his briefcase and handed it to him. "Wakana-sama left instructions that this be given to you. Also, this may seem to be rushed to you, however, it has been nearly a full year since Wakana-sama's accident. Fuuto does not like having these situations in legal limbo for extended periods of time. Now, Sonozaki-sama, if I could have your signature on these documents, we can finalize the transfer of your assets."

"I...have to go back there...?" Philip asked, and Shoutaro set his package aside, concerned for his partner.

"No, sir. You own the land, and your father did stipulate in his will that it must remain in the hands of the Sonozaki line for ten years after his death, but you may do with it as you please. Now, a signature is needed here, and here..." Philip looked to Shoutaro, who looked to Terui. Terui nodded, so Shoutaro shrugged, and Philip began signing.

After the man left, Philip turned to Shoutaro. "I can't live there. _This_ is my home, with you."

"Then we won't live there. The man said you could do what you want with it." Shoutaro responded. He ruffled Philip's hair, savoring the ability to touch Philip again. That year had almost broken him, and probably would have, without Hino Eiji's help.

Philip was quiet for a bit. "Maybe we could give it to Aki-chan and Terui? As a late wedding present?"

"A house is usually something parents give, Philip." Shoutaro said.

"Well, you're basically Aki-chan's brother. And she _did_ originally ask you to give her away at the wedding." Philip pointed out.

Shoutaro sighed, seeing Philip's point. Plus, with the Boss gone... "Yeah, all right. If that's what you want."

Philip grinned, then looked to the package Shoutaro had set aside. "What did she leave you?" He asked.

"Hopefully nothing deadly..." Shoutaro muttered as he reached over and snatched up the package. It felt soft, and was light. He tore open the package, catching a piece of paper before it fell to the floor.

 _Hidari-_

 _While I personally do not care for you, Raito has chosen you. As such, I am sending this to you. You cared for him more than my sister ever did, after all._

 _Sonozaki Wakana_

 _P.S.: If you ever harm or allow harm to befall Raito, I will kill you._

Frowning, Shoutaro set the letter aside, and upended the package. White silk fell to his lap, and he felt a lump form in his throat. He silently prayed that it wouldn't be that scarf, but knew it was, even before he picked it up and saw the large red dot in the center.

"So Wakana-neesan knew too..." Philip murmured, his eyes on Shoutaro.

"Ah." Was all Shoutaro could say as he stared at the scarf. It was too soon. It had been over a year, but with losing Philip for so long as well, Shoutaro had not really gotten over losing another piece of his heart with Kirihiko. He'd even hidden the Fuuto-kun keychain after Eiji had remarked on it. He had been so destructive at the time, and didn't want to risk it, even though it held such painful memories for him.

He quickly balled the scarf up, unable to look at it longer. Shoving it into his pocket, he blinked several times before turning to Philip. "So, are we just going to give them the land, or a house too?" _'Please let the topic drop'_ , Shoutaro mentally pleaded.

Philip tilted his head to the side, appearing to study Shoutaro. "It's okay, you know. I don't begrudge the piece of your heart he holds." When Shoutaro said nothing-what could he possibly say?-he shrugged. "A house, for sure. But maybe we let Terui decide what kind."

After Philip was asleep, his research into styles of houses put off for the morning by Shoutaro's request, Shoutaro slid the scarf from his pocket. He smoothed out the wrinkles as best he could, and folded it into a square before putting it in the locked desk drawer beside Fuuto-kun. He bit the inside of his lip as he felt his eyes begin to burn. Giving the silk one last stroke, he closed and locked the drawer. His heart and soul belonged to Philip, but a piece of him would always love that smug bastard, Kirihiko.

A/N: Yep, there's a start. Anyway, R&R, please!


	2. A Mask and a Reaching Hand

Title: Pieces

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Summary: Something goes wrong in Fuuto while W is assisting OOO and Fourze with Foundation X.

Category: Kamen Rider W/Kamen Rider OOO

Warnings: BL (that's about all I can think of off the top of my head)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W nor Kamen Rider OOO.

…

-A Mask and a Reaching Hand-

It had been about a year since they'd seen Hino Eiji. He'd shown up suddenly, in the middle of a rainstorm that almost covered the tracks of tears down his cheeks. Even though he wouldn't say why he'd come, Shoutaro knew. He had felt that pain; as though someone had ripped his heart from his chest, then torn it in half while he watched.

So he'd pushed Eiji into a shower, made up a bed on the couch in Philip's garage, and told Akiko he was closing the Agency for a few days. Eiji had given him the strength to survive Philip's loss, and he could do no less for the other Rider. And now he watched Eiji as he waved off the kid, Kisaragi. He'd seen desperation in Eiji's eyes when they met to deal with Kannagi; a desperation to distract himself from pain.

Sure enough, once Kisaragi had ridden out of sight, Eiji's mask fell. He pulled his left hand from his pocket, and stared down at his open palm. Shoutaro assumed it was the broken Medal that was once Ankh, and given the grief on Eiji's face, he felt confident in that assumption.

Huffing out a sigh at Eiji's proclivity toward hiding his pain, Shoutaro adjusted his trilby as he walked to the other Rider. "Good to see you able to transform again. Though you didn't have Medals any longer, though?"

Eiji jumped, clenching his fist closed. He tried to smile, but Shoutaro could easily see that it was forced. "Ah, well...It is a long story..."

"So we'll get some dinner, and you can explain. The couch is still free, unless you need to get back..." Shoutaro let his sentence trail off. He knew some people thought he was an idiot, and maybe they were right, but he understood Hino Eiji. At least, a little. It was unlikely that Eiji would want to return to his own city and face his 'wonderful' friends. Not when he was clearly suffering still.

"Ahh...No, I don't need to get back. Now that Kannagi has been dealt with, I can get back on the road." Eiji responded.

"After a night or two catching up with us, of course." Shoutaro slung his arm around Eiji's shoulders and began steering him back to his bike. "Philip, you want to ride with Eiji and make sure he remembers the way?"

Philip stood from their bike, snapping his book shut. "Yes. It will give me some time to ask a few questions. I am most curious about the Super Medals."

No, Hidari Shoutaro was most definitely not an idiot when it came to Hino Eiji. And by giving Eiji to his aibou for awhile to ensure he got some rest, he knew he was doing Eiji a favor the other would resent him for, at least for a little bit of time. Eventually he would probably appreciate it.

Shoutaro watched Eiji slip Ankh's broken Medal back into his pocket and straddle the bike as Philip began his barrage of questions. Grinning, Shoutaro straddled his own bike and drove off, confident that Eiji would arrive at the Agency, since he was now responsible for Philip getting there. _He_ would get them ramen, and meet them back at the office. While he waited at the booth, he put in a polite call to Akiko, inviting her and Terui to join them. There was no answer, but Shoutaro didn't really find that strange. She'd been sleeping a lot more lately. He'd try Terui when he was back at the office.

With the ramen secured, he rode back to the Agency, grinning again, as he saw Eiji's distinct bike parked out front. He plugged Terui's number into his phone and shoved the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed the ramen and walked inside. "Oi, Terui. Eiji is in town and we're having dinner. Consider this your invitation." He said as he reached Terui's voice mail.

"Will Aki-chan and Terui Ryuu be joining us?" Philip asked as Shoutaro struggled through the doorway.

Shoutaro shot an appreciative look at Eiji as the other Rider relieved him of his burden before turning to Philip. "I don't know. Neither answered their phones."

"That is not so strange. They are married now, and as Aki-chan is pregnant, we know they engage in sexual intercourse-"

"Ah, mou, Philip!" Shoutaro exclaimed, clamping his hand over his aibou's mouth. "Not everything needs to be said aloud."

"But sex is a natural thing, Shoutaro. You and I often-" Philip said once Shoutaro made the mistake of releasing him. Philip danced away from Shoutaro's grasp, laughing. "Do you not agree that sex is natural, Hino Eiji-san?"

"Aaaah, well..." Shoutaro could see traces of a blush, even on Eiji's sun-darkened cheeks. It appeared he did not want this conversation topic to continue, either. "I think that it is natural, yes, but something that should be discussed between those involved. To speculate on others seems...impolite."

"But it would not be impolite to discuss my sex life, as I am a participant? It is interesting how complex social interactions are." Philip mused. "Ah! This means you can discuss your relation ship with Ankh-"

"Philip."" Shoutaro set his hand on Philip's shoulder and steered him to sit in one of the chairs. He had seen how blank Eiji's face got at the mention of Ankh and sat quietly. Shoutaro turned back to the other Rider. "Come on. Wouldn't want the food to get cold."

"Ahh, yes! Thank you." Shoutaro pretended not to see Eiji struggle to replace his mask before he met Shoutaro's eyes and sat.

Shoutaro sat as well, barely listening as Philip engaged in chatter with Eiji regarding his research into Tomorrow's Underwear. He wanted Eiji to talk to them regarding Ankh and whatever had broken Eiji's heart again, and they wouldn't get it without prodding, but Eiji was unlikely to answer just any questions. At least, not now that he'd started hiding from them.

Shoutaro knew it wasn't out of malice, but out of a misguided attempt to not bother them. Eiji had such a low opinion of himself that he couldn't fathom others worrying about him. Coupled with his need to help others; he had a disturbing lack of survival instinct.

Once they had decimated the ramen, Shoutaro figured it was time for some answers. "So, where did those Medals come from?"

"I believe you told us they'd all been blown away after your battle with...Doctor Maki, yes?" Philip added.

Eiji nodded hesitantly, and Shoutaro wasn't sure if they would get an honest answer. Eiji could be shrewd when he didn't want to do or discuss something. "Well, the void that took the Medals appears to have connected to forty years in the future. The Kamen Rider of the time-his name is Miharu-absorbed them. He hadn't been able to transform with the Driver he'd been given, and had been using one an overzealous...associate...of mine developed."

He gave Shoutaro and Philip that half-smile that hid as much of his mood as possible. "That caused the new Medals Kougami-san developed to become sentient and take Miharu-kun over. The meteor shower we experienced opened a rift between our times, and the possessed Miharu-kun came through, looking to fight all the Riders of our time."

"So Team Birth handled him?" Philip asked. Eiji had told them quite a bit about Date-san and Goutou-san, lauding their bravery.

"Um, not quite. In fact, one of the Birth Drivers was irreparably damaged when they fought him." Eiji answered, and Shoutaro saw his fists clench in his pants.

Even knowing Eiji did not want to explain, Shoutaro pushed. Find the source of the pain, and healing can begin. Words Eiji had spoken to a Shoutaro slowly dying over losing his other half. "So, if Team Birth couldn't stop him, how are you sitting here with us?"

Eiji stared down at his clenched fists. "...Ankh tricked him. He took on my appearance to fight off the trash Yummies and trick the Medals into thinking they'd killed me. When their guard was down after defeating Date-san and Goutou-san, he ripped some Medals from Miharu-kun."

"You've repaired his Medal?" Philip brightened, though Shoutaro saw Eiji wince.

"...You said that meteor shower tore open a rift between our time and forty years in the future, right?" Eiji nodded. "It wasn't your Ankh, was it?"

"It wasn't." Eiji answered after a long pause. "His Medal was still in my pocket when he found me in the airport."

They were all silent for awhile, thinking over Ankh's visit from the future. "Well, that means you _will_ repair him. Isn't that something to look forward to?" Shoutaro asked, no loner sure _why_ Eiji was depressed.

"It is, and I do look forward to it. I just...The way he was acting; trying to keep me from realizing Miharu-kun had lost control of the Medals...I think I am dead, in his time." Eiji finally said. "And the thought of him being alone, it..."

Oh yes. Shoutaro could see similar pain on Philip's face, as his aibou probably remembered how he felt, leaving Shoutaro alone. And it was very possible that future Eiji got himself killed. That was one of Shoutaro's biggest concerns, after all; that Eiji would do something to help someone else at the cost of himself.

"Then don't." Philip said suddenly. "Don't die, once you have him back. Ankh is a Greeed, a being that lives on desire, right? Well, do you desire him more than you want to help others? At least in cases that risk your life? That is something you have to figure out, and if you can't say for sure that you do, then should you be trying to bring him back at all?"

"Philip, I don't think it's that simple-"

"No, he's right." Eiji cut Shoutaro off. He pulled Ankh's Medal from his pocket and stared at its pieces. They were silent while he seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he nodded and pinned a determined stare on Philip.

"Philip-san, he told me his hand wasn't the one I need to hold anymore, but...his is the one I _want_. I think that I need to take another hand, though, to help me get him back." He hesitated for a moment before reaching out the hand holding Ankh's Medal to Philip. "Will you help me? Please?"

Philip grinned and reached out to lightly brush one half of the Medal. "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

"In the morning. Shoutaro cut in. "It's been a long day, and you two need to sleep before you lose yourselves in his research. Come on, Eiji. Let's get the couch in the garage set up for you."

Eiji followed him, after bowing goodnight to Philip, and they worked quietly getting the blankets draped over the couch and pillows arranged. "Do you disapprove of my asking Philip to help me...?" Eiji asked quietly after several minutes.

Shoutaro tossed the pillow he was holding to the "head" of the couch. "Nope. Am glad you asked, actually. It was driving him insane to not offer."

Eiji froze and stared up at Shoutaro, who sighed and sat down on the grating, staring away from Philip's whiteboards. "He looks up everything, you know. It was hard to get him to keep from looking up how you could fix Ankh when you came to us a year ago. But, Eiji, having Philip dump the answer in your lap wouldn't have helped you any. You needed to learn to ask for help. So, I'm sorry you went through this full year without Ankh, but I'm not sorry for keeping Philip from researching it without you asking."

Eiji sighed quietly. "You sound like Date-san. One of the first times we met, he said we couldn't work together because I'm 'the type to make myself cry'. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he also insisted I needed to learn to ask for help."

"Well, you asked, so we will do all we can to help you." Shoutaro stood up. "Ah...Philip is going to have to ask a lot of personal questions to find the right keywords, and he's likely to find a lot of very personal things in his research. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Eiji smiled. "For Ankh, I will be."

…

A/N: Hmm. Dunno how I feel about that end there, but if I sit to ponder it, I will never post this, and I'll never get working on the next chapter. Still no editing, because editing keeps me from writing, and things never get finished that way. R&R, please!


End file.
